This invention relates to the electrical interconnection of separately packaged electronic circuits and, more particularly, to the automatic interconnection of equipment of modular construction.
Electronic systems are frequently constructed of a plurality of circuits which are enclosed individually in separate cases or containers which must then be interconnected for operation of the system. As an example of such a system is a stereo receiver sound system utilized in the home. The components of the system may include the preamplifier and tuner, the channel equalizers, the power amplifier for driving the speakers, and the tape player. In addition, where television is also employed, the system may include a video cassette tape recorder. Typically, each of the foregoing components is purchased as a separate unit, each in its own case, and each having terminals to permit interconnection of the components for construction and operation of the system in the home.
A problem arises in the interconnection of the components. Numerous wires are required to be run between the terminals on the various components. Often there is confusion as to which wire is to be connected to which terminal, this resulting in an excessively long period of time to accomplish the interconnection. The wires may be unsightly and, accordingly, must be routed behind the components, or otherwise be hidden from view. And there is always the danger that an incorrectly connected wire may result in damage to a component, or in improper usage such as the reversal of right and left channels of the stereo system.